The present invention relates to a postcard or an envelope in which a portion filled with name and address may be utilized as membership card, certification card, etc., in addition to being used for postal information.
Recently, among varieties of postal matters, it has been increasingly popular to use a type of postcard comprising a sheet of paper having dimensions twice as large as a conventional postcard, in which a sheet is folded down into half to be the same dimensions as conventional postcard and two backside parts thereof formed by such folding being closely joined each other through adhesion or the like in a separable manner. As is known, because of material properties, the folded sheet with its folded backside parts joined closely in a separable manner cannot be restored to the mentioned closely joined state, once the joined portion is peeled. Since the sheet has a dimension twice as large as a postcard, more information such as product information may be described in the backside of the joined sheet than that of a post card. Moreover, information relating to privacy may be described with a sense of security, because the backside of the joined sheet would not be seen by others.
On the other hand, various kind of methods have been proposed as methods for mailing a card together with a postcard or an envelope. The methods include securing a card to the backside of a postcard by means of a removable adhesive, enclosing a card in an envelope, etc., for example.
However, in the mentioned conventional methods, there is a disadvantage such that it is necessary for a sender of postal matter to fill out a sending card with name and address of addressee (i.e., a card user) either by printing or by hand writing, in addition to a description of the same name and address on the postcard or envelope, otherwise the card user himself must fill up the card with his name and address, etc. after receiving the card. Anyway, repeated description of the same name and address may be rather troublesome work.
Accordingly, the invention was made to solve this problem and has an object of providing a postcard on which a name and address may be utilized also as a part of a card, as it is, and it is not necessary to repeat filling up the card with the same name and address of card user (i.e., addressee information) once filling up the postcard or envelope with required name and address, etc. of the card user.
Another object of the invention is to provide an envelope of which a portion showing name and address of addressee may be utilized or serve also as a recording medium, even in case of a recording medium of a large thickness.